Deal with humanity
by TVDstories
Summary: Alternative reactions in the last scene of TVD 4x12 of what i think should have happened with elena, Damon, and Stephan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**_

_**So I wrote an alternative ending for last nights episode where even though I Jeremy's mark still grew Stefan walked in after so that this could be made possible.**_

Stefan walked in and says, "So, Kol's dead, Rebekah was pretty upset."

"Wait she isn't daggered?!" Elena asks puzzled.

Stefan tries to explain quickly "She's on our side now, we can trust her she gave us the headstone, she wants to find the cure just as much as the rest of us do."

"Are you insane?!" Elena says angrily

Damon said sarcastically, "I bet you shagged that information out of her between the sheets"

"So that's it, you find out I slept with Damon and you move on to the closest slut available" Elena snapped.

Elena was so full of anger; her jaw and fists were clenched. She tried hard to control her anger but it was too much she was feeling too much hateful feelings towards Stefan's and before she could stop it she used her vampire speed and strength and wrestles him to the ground.

Stefan tried hard to roll Elena off of him, but she was holding in so much anger that was still towering over him throwing a few punches and slaps at him.

Damon yelled out, "Elena! Stop! Get off of him!"

Elena immediately bounced off of Stefan, listening to Damon's commands. Damon stepped forward and stands behind Elena.

Stefan, "that's right listen to the guy that you're sired to because you're so madly in love with him."

Elena went to go attack Stefan again, but Damon quickly leaned in to hold her back. Elena struggled to get out of his grip after a moment she gives up and she stopped struggling in his grip. She calms down a little bit and then breaks down in tears.

The emotions were all too much for Elena. Damon looked into her brown tear filled eyes with a sympathetic smile and pleads, "please stop crying, Elena"

**The confusion. The sorrow. The anger. The pain. **

It was all too much for Elena, the only way for her to stop the crying and to please Damon was for her to get rid of the pain. Elena blinked twice and tried to stop her tears but something was in the way her emotion.

Elena felt that she had no choice other then to shut off every bit of her humanity.

Elena stopped crying and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worried, but she did not reply.

"She's not answering you Damon, what are you going to do about that sire her to make her answer?" Stefan snide

"ENOUGH! From both of you!" Elena shouted loudly

Bonnie and Jeremy look up at her in complete shocked.

"Elena..." Bonnie said in a concerned tone.

Stefan turned to glare at his brother "Damon, what did you do..."

Stefan slowly gets up and starts walking towards Elena. Elena noticing Stefan's actions pushes him away and turns to walk out the door.

Elena wait Damon started, he paused while he waited for Elena to turn around or at least wait for a second as he had asked, but she continued to walk to the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Bonnie turned her attention away from where Elena had just disappeared and glared at Damon. "Why didn't she listen to you, doesn't the sire bond make her do what you say."

Stefan had a slight grin on his face "she might have just broke the sire bond," he said proudly.

Damon avoided his brother's grin on his face and choose to look back at Bonnie and Jeremy "I'm pretty sure that she just shut off her humanity."

_**Author's note**_

_**This is the first chapter sorry that it's a little short the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed this and that you will continue to read the next few chapters. Review and follow me if you liked this and there will be more posted soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone else is left in the Salvatore boarding house arguing. Stefan is yelling at Damon and Bonnie is trying to pull them apart. Jeremy was annoyed with all the bickering couldn't they see that blaming this on one another wouldn't do anything. So he yells out, "Guys!" Everyone stops talking to look at him, "Can we all stop fighting and focus on what's really important. Elena is running around without her humanity." They all nod in a mutual agreement at Jeremy's outburst and it was silent. It was bonnie who finally broke the silence when she asked, "Where do you think she would she go?"

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "I have a pretty good idea. To kill Rebekah." Bonnie, "That's crazy, you can't kill an original without the white oak stake." Jeremy gets a little paranoid about what Bonnie said and starts to check all around him and realizes his white oak stake is missing and mentions that the white oak stake is missing.

"Well this is just great!" Stefan mutters sarcastically. "Elena is running around without her humanity with a white oak stake planning to killing Rebekah, so either way someone is going to get killed!"

And if Rebekah dies then thousands of vampires around the world die too. But what if Elena dies? Jeremy asks worriedly but to no avail before anyone has the chance to answer Damon and Stefan had already ran out the door after Elena at full speed.

As Elena is walking quickly down the street, she bumps into Matt. She was tempted to bite into his flesh for a taste of his warm blood but she fought the erg as she had a question for him.

Elena trying to hide the white oak stake that she was holding by shoving it in her boot before walks up to Matt to ask, "Have you seen Rebekah?" She gritted her teeth just thinking about Rebekah, feeling the adrenaline run through her, reminding herself what she was going to do when she found the blonde original.

Matt replies with a warm smile towards his oldest friend, "I was just with her, she's at the grill drinking the entire bar, and she's pretty choked up about Kol. Ii just finished my shift at the grill and was going to meet with everyone now, did the map work?"

"I have to go thanks for your help," Elena avoiding Matt's question flashes off at vampire speed before Matt can say anything else because she senses Stefan and Damon on her trail. Matt signs but continues walking, puzzled by how Elena was currently acting when not even two seconds later Damon and Stefan bump into him, "Matt, have you seen Elena?"

"Yeah, I just spoke to her. She was wondering where Rebekah is. What's going on?"

Stefan, answers him glaring down the street trying to pick up Elena's scent "well Damon told Elena that I slept with Rebekah, Elena got pissed and then something snapped inside of her turning off her humanity, now she's running around with a white oak stake ready to kill Rebekah."

"Then it was probably stupid of me that I told her Rebekah was at the grill, which is probably where Elena is headed." Stefan and Damon groan with his response but quickly run in the direction of the grill.

Elena is pressed up against a wall just outside of the grill waiting for Rebekah to walk out. Damon and Stefan quickly scanned the inside of the grill when they didn't find her they were about to leave when they spotted her outside. They shared a quick nod and ran over Damon grabs Elena from behind one hand around her waist while his other hand covered her mouth muffling her scream as Stefan quickly scans Elena in search of the stake and pulls it out of her boot.

Elena was struggling to get out of Damon's tight grip angry with them for not letting her kill Rebekah. Damon abruptly hands Stefan a syringe full of vervain and Stefan injects it into her arm and she falls limp in Damon's grasp.

Elena wakes up in the Salvatore's cellar, groggily. She takes a moment to notice her surrounding and becomes furious when she see's Damon leaning against the doorway looking at her, "Rise and shine, beautiful," Damon says with his usual smirk. Elena stands up weakly and tried to walk out of the cellar but she hits an invisible barrier. She bangs the barrier angrily with all the strength that she has. Scowling she looks up at Damon "This isn't funny. Let me out!" Elena growled.

"Sorry Elena but you need to stay in here for a while, we can't have you killing any original's." Damon replies with a wink.

Elena swiftly calms down with thinking to herself that she can probably talk Damon into letting her out. With Elena's Petrova charm she puts on a flirty smirk and says, "Please Damon, let me out." Damon melting at Elena's plea responds with a sympathetic smile, "I wish I could," and walks away before Elena has the chance to melt him any more. Elena starts banging on the door again cursing and yelling to be let out.

Several minutes later Elena moans in exhaustion giving up on yelling and instead sits down against the invisible barrier.

Stefan walks down to the cellar and tosses Elena a blood bag. "Here, so you don't desiccate." Elena throws the blood bag back at Stefan, aiming for his face but he used his quick reflexes to catch it, "Well, I don't want it."

Stefan informs Elena that she is going to need to eat to stay alive.

"Why are you Salvatore boys always telling me what I can and can't do?" she demanded while gritting her teeth.

Stefan noticed her tactics decided to play along and says "Look what we have here. Elena's starting sound like Katherine because of Damon's influence."

Elena argues back "Stefan, you are in no place to judge me. I actually cared about Damon. Rebekah's just…" Elena's voice trails off and there is a moment of silence before she continues with a thought that is bothering her, "Do you really like Rebekah?"

Stefan looked at her and says, "That's an answer deserved for Elena when she gets back her humanity."

Then Stefan kicks the blood bag into the cellar and walks out of the room leaving Elena hurt and alone.

Elena hissed at the blood bag, she was starving and was tempted but she knew that if she began to starve herself that the Salvatore's would have no choice but to let her out.

_**Author's note **_

_**This is chapter 2 I hoped you guys liked it. Leave your reviews to let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.**_


End file.
